Deadpool: Sins of the Past Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = Deadpool Sandwich | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Ian Churchill | Penciler1_2 = Ken Lashley | Inker1_1 = Bud LaRosa | Colourist1_1 = Dana Moreshead | Colourist1_2 = Mike Thomas | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Suzanne Gaffney | Editor1_2 = Bob Harras | Synopsis1 = Peyer holds a gun to Deadpool's head. He tells Deadpool that he destroyed his life and therefore he is going to die. Deadpool looks at his watch and counts down. When he hits zero he jumps out of the way and Juggernaut busts down the wall and he is on fire. Peyer tells Deadpool that their fight is not over. Peyer's men get out of the building and Juggernaut continues after Deadpool. Siryn watches on and Juggernaut tells her to stay out of their fight. He tells Deadpool that he must bring back Deadpool to help cure Black Tom. Siryn finally steps in when Deadpool looks like he is getting beat up. She causes the building to begin to collapse and she grabs Deadpool and they fly off. Deadpool tells her that he doesn't need her help and he lets go and falls to the ground. Black Tom yells at Dr. Killebrew to help cure his viral growth. Killebrew says that to stop it he must get Deadpool. Then, one of Black Tom's soldiers enters with a duffel-bag. Black Tom curses him since he could not get Deadpool in the first place. He hands the bag to Black Tom and asks for a trade for his life for the bag. Tom grabs the bag and examines the inside. He then says this will do but then says he will still pay for failing him and kills the soldier anyway. Banshee waits in Peyer's office. He is waiting to ask Peyer information about Black Tom. He gets bored waiting and then finds a file with Black Tom Cassidy written on it and he looks through it. Peyer's secretary walks through the door and questions Banshee. He tells her that he is a friend and he is waiting for Peyer. She tells him that Peyer is not coming back for some time due to the attack force he has made. Banshee realizes that Peyer has lied to him and he runs off to stop him. Deadpool and Siryn sit on a rooftop. He asks her why she did not help him when he first needed it. She apologizes and says that he is not the type of person she thought when they first met. Peyer shows up on the roof and tells his gang to fire on them both. Siryn attacks the soldiers and Peyer grabs his gun and points it at Deadpool. He shoots and says that he is paying him back for Almodovar and costing him his promotion. Deadpool keeps coming at him and punches him off the roof. Banshee swoops in and saves Peyer. Peyer thanks him and then Sean lets him fall into the trash. Banshee tells Siryn about Black Tom's whereabouts. They fly off and Siryn turns and grabs Deadpool and brings him along. Meanwhile, Black Tom says the goal of getting Deadpool was for the healing factor. He then says that the item that was in the duffel-bag was Deadpool's wrist. Dr. Killebrew is wondering where to apply the tissue from the wrist. Black Tom says he cannot wait and he chugs a bottle of liquor and then slices off his own wrist. He then slips the wrist and glove onto his and Killebrew says that it is taking. Black Tom lifts his hand into the air and shows that it does appear to be bonding to him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * * * Black Tom's mercenaries Other Characters: * Interpol agents * Daniel Peyer's secretary Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *Part 3 of 4 of the "Sins of the Past" mini-series. *The indicia notes this as Volume 1, although this is the 2nd book in Deadpool's series. | Trivia = Pages: 22 | Recommended = * ''Deadpool'' Vol #1 - Deadpool is attacked by Black Tom's men. | Links = }}